


Love Me Differently

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You were fed up with your flirting going unnoticed. You shut yourself out to stop those feelings. Luckily the crew had your back though, and sent the oblivious fucker down to tell you his feelings.piss baby cant communicate lol
Relationships: Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Love Me Differently

You’ve been flirting with Law on and off for months now, making many different verbal and physical gestures towards him. The problem though, was that he never recognized that your actions were flirting. It was painfully obvious to everyone else else what your intentions were, but it went right over Law’s head completely. Eventually you got frustrated with the lack of response from him, and gave up on your flirtatious gestures towards him. What followed with that though, was becoming unintentionally cold and shut out. It was a personal defense mechanism of yours to help turn off your feelings, but your accidental shut down is what caused him to finally notice something was up with you. Eventually, he had to consult his crewmates to figure out what was going on. 

“Oi Shachi, have you noticed anything wrong with _______ lately? She’s been avoiding me like I’m a pox for days now, and it’s concerning compared to how she usually is.” Law called out, grabbing the attention of one of his crewmates. 

“Oh, so now that she’s avoiding you, you notice something.” Shachi groaned. “Oblivious as ever, I see.”

“Oblivious to what? What the hell are you on about?” Law questioned, seemingly offended. 

By now the rest of the crew had piled in to listen or give their two cents on the situation. Pretty much everyone knew what was happening, and prepared to let their poor dumb captain know what was up. 

“She’s been flirting with you for months, Law. It’s absolutely incredible how you haven’t noticed.” Shachi explained with a deadpan stare. 

“Flirting? With me?” He responded, rather surprised. 

“Good lord of course she has been! You’re just too daft to notice so she’s given up. That’s why she’s so distant. She thinks you don’t feel the same, so she’s trying to heal and stop those feelings so it doesn’t interfere with your current friendship.” Penguin sighed. 

“Flirting as in… Because she likes me?” Law asked again, dumbfounded by the information he was receiving.

“Captain, why else would she flirt with you? She stopped now, and that’s what it took for you to notice anything new with her behaviour. She doesn’t think you feel the same.” Bepo reinforced. 

“Oh… But I… I do like her though.” Law said rather stupidly in a quiet voice. 

“We know!” The entire crew said loudly in unison.

“It’s your job to tell her that, not ours. We're all just surprised that you didn't notice any of her body language and how obvious it was that she was coming onto you.” Shachi said. “You’re so tough and hardened that you didn’t even realize and you totally suppressed the fact that you like her too, didn’t you?”

“Ah shit… I really did, didn’t I?” Law sighed, finally realizing how tuned out he was. 

“We know emotions aren’t your strength, but we also know it’s hard for you to admit you’re interested in someone. When you told us all a few months back we were floored. _______ was also into you, so we thought she would fit you perfectly. You’re a difficult one to tolerate after all.” Penguin snorted. 

“If you still have those feelings, you’d better go tell her now. Before she completely shuts hers out.” Bepo recommended. 

“Well where is she now?” Law asked, feeling a sudden sense of urgency as his heart rate picked up. 

“In her room below deck. Most of her time is spent there.” Bepo informed him. 

“Lovely. Thanks.”

Wasting no more time, Law darted off downstairs in search of you, feeling an immense wave of multiple emotions wash over him. The emotional barrier that he constantly wore was finally down, so he had to act no before he forgot his own feelings, or worse: you forgot yours. Practically running down the stairs, he came upon the hall where everyone’s sleeping quarters were, and slowed down when he reached the door that led to your room. Gingerly, he reached out and knocked gently on the food, awaiting a response from you.

“Who’s there?” Your voice called from within.

“It’s me, Law. Can I come in?” He asked. 

There was a long period of silence, making Law worry a little. After a little bit of rustling though, you finally gave your answer. 

“... You can come in.” You replied faintly. 

With a sigh of relief, Law opened the door and entered your room. There you sat, curled up in a blanket on your bed with your back facing him. A dim lamp was lit, no other source of light being available beyond it. 

“What do you want?” You spoke up rather coldly.

“I… Can I sit?” He asked, stepping closer to your bed. When you eventually nodded, he did so and let out a tiny sigh. “We need to talk about something important.”

“And what would that be?” You questioned, lifting your head from the blankets just enough to look at him. 

“It’s about you. Well, I mean, about how you’ve been acting differently lately and… is it because you’re in love with me?” He brought up cautiously. 

There was a brief pause before you sat up with a sigh to face him properly. “The crew told you, didn’t they? You’re too oblivious to notice it yourself clearly.”

“I… yeah.” He nodded slowly. 

“Well, they’re right. I am in love with you. Deeply so. And I know you love your crew and you would do anything for them; even sacrifice your life. But this is different. I want to be loved differently. I want to be loved… Romantically. I know that’s selfish to say, but it’s true. It’s getting hard to hide, so I’ve been shutting myself out so I don’t hurt myself or you. If you don’t feel the same way, then I need to stop those feelings before they ruin things.” You ranted, telling him everything you felt he needed to know. It was at least nice to get everything off of your chest. 

“... This is why I wanted to talk.” Law sighed, pausing for a moment. :First I want to apologize for not noticing your interest, and making you upset. Second, I want you to know that you aren’t being selfish at all, I’m just fucking stupid. I never took the time to realize that the things I was feeling over time was… me falling in love with you too. I just don’t know how to express it.” He explained to you. 

“Yeah. No shit.” You scoffed bitterly, still wary of your emotions. 

“So what I’m saying is… could you give me a chance to love you the right way? I truly want to now that I’m aware of your feelings and mine.” He asked, holding eye contact. 

“Are you sure? Are you positive that you’re not just pitying me, or saying all these things because you feel bad for me?” You asked with a hint of scepticism. “You shouldn’t force yourself into something you don’t really want to do.”

“I promise I’m not. I know I’m an emotionless bastard most of the time, but I swear I mean it. Ask anyone in the crew. They knew my own feelings well before I did. My feelings of… being in love with my most important crewmate.” He said, never breaking his eye contact. 

In that moment, your bitter walls of defense fell down around you and you let some tears fall freely. You gave a small nod of permission to him, to which he then responded in turn by pulling you into a hug. Your tears streamed down and started to wet the fabric of his coat, but he only held you closer. 

“You’re positive that you feel that way?” You had to ask once more, doubt still existing within you. 

“I am. I do not wish to lie anymore.” He confirmed, moving himself to gently hold your cheek and bring you into a gentle kiss. 

It was what felt right. He felt that nothing else but this would solidify his statement and prove that he truly loved you. Caressing your cheek, he kissed you with a tenderness you wouldn’t have expected from him. Truthfully you couldn’t believe it for a moment, but with the way he held you there was no way he was lying. When he parted from your lips, he looked at you sincerely, still holding your cheek.

“I’m sorry I never said anything sooner. Is… Is it okay now though?” He asked. 

“Yeah… Yeah it is. That made up for how stupid and oblivious you were. Idiot.” You answered with a hint of a smile. 

“Oh thank god. That’s… That’s great. I’m glad you’re smiling again now. I’m glad we both are.” He sighed, hugging you once more. 

This time you melted into the hug, finally accepting everything. Though there were a couple misunderstandings, you both finally got to be loved the way you were hoping to be. Differently than family, and as partners. Just the way you wished it to be.


End file.
